Rainbows Painted in Purple and Yellow
by NessieWinsa
Summary: Dedicated to: Riri-chi 002. R-E-T-A-R-D. "I'll go dig up some worms from the garden." "I'm not a bird," he protested. I glared at him and he glared back. "Fine," I sighed. "I'll get you some normal human food."
1. Love and Hate are a Package

You guys, I know I've been away from the computer for a long time, and yet you still eagerly await my stories. For all the love in the world, I owe it to all of you. Especially the friends I've made here on and the poeple who've helped me out. So here's my gift to you, a special story for about each of the poeple who've been a big help from editing to story ideas. I owe all my thanks to you, I appreiciate all that you have done :D

So, I'll start off with Aquatwin, you lovely insane Rimahiko fan-gurl! Love ya! (in a friend way of course XD)

_-NW_ :3

* * *

**~When life gives you an unexpected package~**

**::**

**~Keep it~ **

**::**

**~So you can keep believeing~ **

**::**

**~There's someone there for you~**

**::**

* * *

**Love And Hate**

**::**

**Are A**

**::**

**Package**

**::**

**By**

**::**

**NessieWinsa**

**'::'**

* * *

**Package: ?**

**'::'**

* * *

Okay, so my mom told me once 'Big things come in small packages.' But love and hate? Are you kidding? In some situations, I could believe that, but purple-head? _Please_, love doesn't even belong in the same sentence as that guy. Or should I say 'cross-dresser'. I've been hating him for a while now, sometimes I'm so sure why he ruins my life, and some days I can't understand why I get the feeling I want to talk to him. It's really confusing, all this 'yes' and 'no' days where I glare at him or just smile.

It hadn't occurred to me that I might actually want to be his friend. Amu nagged me all the time, but I would always reject the idea of talking normally to him. I mean, what is 'normal' when it comes to Nagihiko Fujisaki?

"I don't get it." I told Amu. I squeezed the box, hoping it still had enough juice to drip on to my burning tongue. It was getting close to summer, and extreme heat had beaten all the living tar out of me. I chewed on the straw when I realized squeezing wasn't doing any good. "It's insane. I can't think."

"Hm," Amu said, letting her bag brush against her skirt as it swung from side to side. Her pink hair made her look like a model from a bubblegum commercial on TV. Amu's hand pulled at it, just like she always did when she got an idea that was going to get me in a rampage. "Interesting."

"What?" I asked, leaning forward towards her. My fingers twisting the cord of my bag as I bit my lip.

"How's life?" She said, changing the subject. I ran in front and stopped her by spreading my hands and fingers as far as they could go.

"Tell me," I demanded, standing with my legs apart, showing her I was serious. "What were you thinking?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to buy you a juice box?" Amu deliberately questioned, trying to bribe me from getting my answer. She motioned to the local store just across the street. "I bet they have all kinds too…"

I hesitated. I was thirsty, and turning down the offer would be a waste. But I had a feeling Amu was going to say something important. "No, thanks."

Amu frowned. "Fine, I'll tell you."

I smiled a little. We kept walking towards the school until we were at the entrance. Amu hadn't said a word and I was getting agitated.

"Love and hate are a package, you know." She suddenly said. We grew closer to the massive building and tons of students crammed in and out of the doors. The windows shone against the sunlight and bounced off a little too brightly. A little girl with long blonde hair chased a girl with purple stringy-hair. When I looked closer, I realized a lot of her features were masculine and resolved it to be a boy. They ran across the field, the blonde trying to catch up to the purple-haired boy. She huffed tiredly, and collapsed on the grass. She flung herself against the green and spread her arms and legs out. The boy stopped running and walked slowly over to his playmate. He sat down and rested his head beside the girl's. They looked up towards the sky and pointed their fingers at clouds and giggled.

"How does that make sense?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

"All relationships have hate and love in it. Especially love relationships."

"And this has to do with Nagihiko, how?"

"It's kind of obvious you like him, right?"

I stopped in my tracks. I felt my fingers stop twisting the cord and start rolling into a fist. "Wrong," I cried. "You are completely wrong."

"Okay, fine. Deny it, and I won't say anything, but you should take my word. Most people don't know they're in love at first."

"Oh, so now you're referring to Ikuto and you?"

Her eyebrows twitched, she started to pull at her hair a little harder, the way you knew she was going to have a huge spaz attack. "Rima…?"

I smiled at her. "Yes?"

"Don't mention that, ever again."

I shrugged and resumed my walking. I called over my shoulder, "Okay, fine. Deny it, and I won't say anything, but you should take my word for it. After all, most people don't know they're in love at first."

I thought I heard Amu curse out to the sky, forgetting to sensor the language for the younger kids roaming on Seiyo High School's field.

* * *

**Package: Made**

**'::'**

* * *

I heard the same _pst_ again, ordering me to turn. I resisted the urge to grab my pencil and shove it up the person's nose. I stayed put, not giving the person behind me the satisfaction of their victory.

"Rima," the whisper tickled my ears.

"And therefore, X equals six. The next question in your test books should be…"

"Rima." I scribbled some answers down, reminding myself I had to finish my homework next time.

"This question was a little tricky, but it means they want you to subtract the twelve from the twenty and use the exponents afterwards…"

"Hey, Rima."

I wrote down the formula.

"Then multiply the five by…"

"Rima, turn around."

I scratched out my original answer, sweat starting to make the pencil slip.

"The answer you should have gotten is forty-two."

"Mashiro-san."

"Any questions?"

"Rima, can you hear me?"

"Good, next, there are brackets on this one. Find the power of…"

"Please, Rima."

"And then…"

"Chibi demon."

I jumped out of my chair and used my text book to smack the pest behind me. "Would you shut up already, you retard!" The boy had long purple hair and clasped his head as he stared at me in surprise. Oh Lord, it was Nagihiko. But he deserved it. I turned hesitantly, noticing the class had grown quiet.

"Mashiro-san," the teacher said, furious. "Maybe you would like to explain this class for us."

"Uh, I… no, Ma'm."

"Go stand outside of class. I don't want you to interrupt again."

I pressed my lips in a firm line and collected my things before running out the door. I slouch against the wall outside and sighed as I slid down until I sat on the tile floors. I burrowed my head in my arms. Everything was so messed up.

Just then, I heard talking inside, I guessed they were talking about me, then the door slide open and shut. Someone walked over and sat down beside me.

"Sorry," a voice said, bouncing down the long, empty hallway. "I didn't mean to."

"Good for you," I muttered. "I don't care."

"Please don't hate me," he desperately said.

I mentally rolled my eyes. "A little too late for that, aren't we?"

He chuckled. "I guess so."

"It doesn't matter," I told him. "Math is a waste anyways."

"It's actually mandatory in life, you use it every day."

"Oh, really? Name two times in my life I could find it useful."

"Well, if you want to buy gag manga and it costs ten dollars and you have twenty, you'd have to figure out how much change you would need back if you don't want the cashier person to cheat on you or make a mistake. You'd want to watch comedy specials on TV but its two hours and you have three hours of free time. How much time would you have left to do your homework?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but realized there wasn't anything for me to defend. I closed my mouth and huffed loudly, making it echo so he would know I was pouting. He gave a small chortle.

"Do you really hate me?"

The question came unexpectedly and I almost fell to my side. My nails drummed against my text book, making a soft tapping noise like the sound of the rain. I spun a curl around my fingers and thought about it. Did I really hate him? Yesterday, I would have said yes, but today, I hesitated. "I don't know," I said finally. "The fact that you lied to Amu about Nadeshiko and pretended to be her friend, it hurt a bit." I realized it only pained me because Amu didn't know. Because I was hurting for her, even when she didn't know. "I think I used to hate you because I thought you were going to take Amu away from me, or she was going to replace you with me."

"But if that was true, it would have happened, wouldn't it?"

"Y-yes." I said.

"And it didn't happen, so why do you still ignore me?" He asked and tilted his head so it leveled with mine. I didn't notice until a few seconds later how warm my face was.

"Because I'm confused."

His moon-yellow eyes blinked and then a smile played on his lips. "I can help clear that up for you." Before I could respond, he wrapped his long arms around me. The smell of cherry-blossoms and Wisteria flowers filled my nostrils. They smelled clean and fresh, like it had just rained. His hug was warm and inviting, nothing like the way my parents had hugged me when they got divorced and said they were sorry. Nothing like the group hugs Amu would persist me to join. It was nothing like the strangles Rikka sometimes threw on me, or the noogies Kukai did, or Yaya's glomps. This one was an embrace that made my heart throb and my ears tingle. It made my fingers quiver and my head dizzy. I felt like I was in a warm and fluffy heaven, a beautiful place with lots of clouds. It felt like hours even though it was only seconds, and then Nagihiko did something imposturous. He pecked my cheek.

I was about to turn when the bell rang and he got up before I could snap at him. He got his binders and text books and waved at me good bye.

I blinked and got my own things before the students could stampede me to a pancake.

* * *

**Package: Sent**

**'::'**

"How was your day?" Mother asked. I just shook my head.

"You don't want to know."

"Ah," she said, and opened the oven to take out a tray of cookies. She had been doing that a lot. No, not baking cookies, ignoring my complaints. It still didn't feel full. The house still had that empty eerie feeling, just without my father. He had his own family now, a big happy one, and I'm sure he was enjoying himself. I hoped he didn't forget me. But he never called or wrote anymore, I guess he was too busy. "Nagihiko?"

I tripped on a stair in spite of myself. "_What?"_

"Purple-head, I don't know. It took me an awful long time to find out his name, since you always write him as 'Purple-head'."

"Write it where?"

"You're diary."

I slapped my forehead. "You've been looking through my DIARY? Doesn't anyone understand why they call it a _SECRET _DIARY, anymore?"

She just hummed as she kicked the oven closed and inhaled sharply to take in the scent of her cookies. I grabbed one and crushed it in my hands.

"Why'd you do that? Now we're one cookie short!"

"I don't care about the damn cookies! You went through my privacy and looked into the place I keep all my secrets!"

"Really? I didn't know it had all of them. I only randomly flipped it to a page and found the pages ripped because you wrote the word 'Purple-head' so hard."

"That's not the point! You don't just go and barge into someone's secret book and read without permission."

"Alright, I'm sorry, Rima." She said sincerely, then put the tray down. "So, who is he?"

"MOM!"

"I'm just wondering. You wrote a lot of his dialogue in there. And from the looks of it, it sounds like he really likes you."

"Mom, I don't care if you—wait, what did you say?"

"I said, it sounds like he really likes you. Even though you hate him enough to ruin the page you tried to write his pet name on, I don't understand why my daughter is so dense."

"First, I'm not dense. Second, purple-head is _not_ a pet name, and third, he doesn't like me!"

"Maybe you should listen to the way he talks to you. That always helps."

I was about to argue when a loud ding sound came from the microwave. She opened it and pulled out two plates full of steamy yellow strings. She caught me looking hungrily and offered, "Spaghetti?"

Sometimes I wondered if breaking up with dad had made her happier than a kid on Christmas, or she just got mental.

* * *

**Package: Received**

**'::'**

"You look tired today," Yaya blabbed. I blinked and yawned.

"Yeah, my mom spent the entire night trying to convince me caned and instant food is bad for my health."

"She's right, you know." Nagihiko told me. I noticed the way Nagihiko's voice wavered a bit, like he was genuinely fearful for me. No one else noticed, and I guess taking my mother's advice was a good thing… for once.

We all continued on our way until Yaya and Kairi had to turn off the road to Seiyo Middle School and left only the three of us. Amu, Tadase and me. Oh yeah, and that _thing_. Amu and Tadase seemed to have a rather strange mood and blushed heavily as they walked beside each other, their shoulders or hands brushing sometimes which made their faces even redder.

I just walked along between Amu and Nagihiko, not saying a word. Nagihiko was humming, though I think humming 'It's the most Wonderful Time of the Year' was a bit too early. I closed my eyes and looked up at the sky. It was a crystal clear blue and clouds blew by like a child in a fair accidentally let the balloon slip out of his hand and watched it fly higher and higher until it was only a spec in the sky.

"Rima!" I felt a hand shoot out to stop me and I staggered back. I suddenly noticed the large street light in front of me. "You were about to bump into the street light!" Amu cried. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and saw Nagihiko's hand retreat back into his pockets. "Please, be careful," he said worriedly. "You could have bruised something."

His words sounded soft like a giant blanket caressing a newborn. I nodded, a little dumbfound and picked up some things I had dropped from the surprise. Then a loud bell tolled.

"Oh no!" Tadase said, instantly looking towards the school. "Class is starting in a few minutes!"

"Hurry, Rima!" Amu urged.

"You guys go ahead," I waved them away. "I'll catch up."

"But you won't get there on time," Amu pointed out from my athletic abilities.

"I'll help Rima," Nagihiko changed my plans. "We'll catch up."

Amu and Tadase looked satisfied, obviously trusting the cross-dresser, and raced towards the school.

I bent down and collected my pencils that had fallen out of my pencil case.

"Rima, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, O Great Master of Cross-Dressing."

He pressed his lips in a thin line and sighed. "If you don't hate me, why are you still mean?"

"That's a darn good question, Fujisaki. Maybe you should use something people now-a-days call 'your common sense'."

"See? There you go again, just making fun of me when I hadn't done anything wrong to you."

"Sorry," I apologized, really meaning it. I actually didn't know what was wrong with me. "Habits I guess," I said sincerely.

"Maybe we can change those habits," he said suddenly. He took my bag and put all the things back. I took it and slung it back on my shoulder. Just when I was about to run to the gates of the school, I felt a tug at the cord of my bag and brought me closer to Nagihiko. Then I felt something I hadn't experienced in my life. Kissing a boy wasn't something I wanted to get used to, but I finally agreed, if it was Nagihiko, it was fine with me. "How about it?" Nagihiko whispered in my ear as we pulled away.

"O-okay," I blushed. We started to run when I yelled, "Nagihiko? I still hate you!"

"You're love is as deep as your hate!" He yelled back.

Hm, I guess love and hate really _are_ a package. "You know the teacher's going to kill us, right?"

"Yeah," he said and opened the door. "But I have all I need right here."

* * *

**Package: Sent Back To Sender **

**'::'**

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it :D It's a little corny, but I think the details came out nicely... I think.

Next, Riri-chi!

_-NW_ :3


	2. RETARD

**Hey there :D**

**It's meeee! NessieWinsa is in the house!... ah, forget it. I was never really good with gangsta...**

**This one's dedicated to Riri-chi.**

**She's the one who boosted my moral, (Yes, you did, STOP DENYING IT! I know I was a big help, but YOU WERE BIGGER! I WIN, NO ARGUING! Haha, lol)**

**Yes, I'm younger, so I'm pay my respects with this story and gift(ish) and for Thank's Giving day here, in Canada. Well, in America, it's called Columbus day, and I'm not sure what they do. On Thank's Giving day, we reflect on our ancestors and (yeah, very literally) give thanks to them and have a giant family feast! (Turkey usually, but we get chicken and stuff it with stuff :D) Plus, we get a day off of school and work!**

**P: Well, let's get this show on the road.**

_-NW_ :3

* * *

·_Should I hold my nose·_

_..·When you come near?·.._

_·Should I push you away·_

_..·When you push closer?·.._

_·Should I flinch·_

_..·When you touch me?·.._

_·Should I resist·_

_..·When you tell me ·.._

_·You love me?·_

_·Should I say you're a·_

.

.

**R·E·T·A·R·D.**

:O

.

.

**D**ivorce, divorce, divorce.

That's all they talked about these days.

Nothing else. Just when they were going to separate and how relieving it would be.

But did they ever console my feelings? No, they did not.

I bet half of the time they were alive they forgot I existed.

But they never did really divorce.

They never followed up to these things and just kept talking about it like it was their biggest goals in life.

Me? I didn't care. I just wanted them to make up their minds.

Okay, maybe I did care. Kusukusu went back in my heart despite the fact my parents still fought a lot. I wonder how that was possible. Maybe I was able to make my parents realize how unhappy I was, though I don't think that was the reason. I wanted to make them laugh, but they weren't happy. Was I the only one who didn't get anything?

T.T

.

.

**By**

**.**

**::**

**NessieWinsa**

**::**

**.**

.

.

T.T

"You stalker. Leave me alone."

"I'm not stalking you."

"Stop following me!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"The project, remember?"

.

.

_Kami-sama hates me~_

XP

.

.

"…Our teacher's a bitch."

"I know, you told me twelve times already."

"Good, it's in your head. Now all we have to do is get it in your head to stop following me!"

"No thanks. I'll pass."

"Retard."

I marched to the front door with Nagihiko hot at my heels. No, I never said _he_ was hot. I said, he was in _pursuit_. Yes, I'm SURE that's what I meant, so don't argue.

Once I opened the door, angry shouting came from the living room. Nagihiko pointed to the room as if asking me if we should greet them. Immediately, I shook my head and grabbed his wrist before he could disobey my recommendation.

.

.

T.T

_My life sucks~_

_Especially to have this idiot~_

_Following me around~_

T.T

.

.

"God, this is boring," I complained as I slumped against the bed. The board was almost finished, just a few more pictures to glue.

"I like France," Nagihiko said while humming and finishing the last bit. "Geography is useful and I only went to England for my competitions. I want to go to France next."

"The language doesn't make sense," I snapped.

"To non-Japanese people, our language wouldn't make sense," he pointed out. "People find learning Japanese hard and even harder to memorize all of the symbols."

I wanted to tell him he was talking nonsense, but found he was right. I sighed, frustrated, and hung my head against the frame of my bed. The damn teacher made us do this country project thing. It was like a whole middle school project. Grade eight couldn't be any harder, but it was. Amu and Tadase were doing America. It must have been so easy for them, but it was taking them almost three weeks to finish, considering the fact they blushed so hard they looked like tiny erupting volcanoes whenever we mentioned why they didn't just go over to each other's houses. Yaya and Kairi (because he skipped a grade) got to do Canada, which probably was easier than France. Anyone who got the United Arab Emirates was probably better off than us. No, not the country, the pairing.

At first, Nagihiko and I couldn't agree on anything. Like, not even what colour we were going to fill the letters in. We argued a lot, from pictures to the description of how the French got to Canada first, there was absolutely _nothing_ we could agree on.

Well, at first. Until the teacher threatened to give us an F on the entire thing. That shut us up real fast.

_._

_What to do?~_

T.T -(...)

.

Feeling hungry, I told Nagihiko I was going to get some supper. He nodded and asked for some too.

"I'll go dig up some worms from the garden."

"I'm not a bird," he protested.

I glared at him. He glared back. "Fine," I sighed. "I'll get you some normal human food."

"Thank you," he said pleasantly and continued to glue the pictures on.

I reached for the door handle but just as I was about to open the door, the door pushed open by itself.

The impact of door opening sent me falling on my back, feeling the cold floor underneath me and let out a shaky breath. In front of me, my mother stood like a looming storm cloud about to shoot lightning through my body. Her hair was a mess, her skin was pale and scratchy and her cheeks and parts of her arms were turning purple. I stared at her at my doorway, her tears streaming down and her eyes filled with regret and hate like a giant stirring tornado.

"M-mama?" I asked and got up to see what was wrong. "Mama, what's wrong?"

She didn't see Nagihiko because he was on the other side of the bed. He must have hid himself because I couldn't see him either. "Mama, please tell me—"

Her eyes flashed on mine and I felt a small shiver wriggle down my back. I started to back away, when she said in a deep sharp shrill, "I hate you."

"M-mama?"

"I wish you were never born!"

_Smack._

I felt the burning sensation on my cheek as I was on the floor again. The floor was cold and comforting to the rising heat of my body temperature. The walls looked like a white shirt with red raspberry stains. My fingers itched to touch them, as my mother grabbed books from my book shelf and threw them on the floor.

_I hate you. I wish you were never born._

"You shouldn't be here in the first place," my mother shrieked and slammed the door, leaving me to sit on my knees, still holding my damaged cheek.

_You shouldn't be here in the first place._

It rang through my brain and bounced on and off the walls of my head.

Is that what she really wanted? Did she not want me anymore?

I felt my golden curls lay limb on my shoulders and back. I remembered my mother rocking me to sleep on the rocking chair and humming softly. She would use a single finger to brush my hair and kiss me on the forehead softly. She would tell me she loved me. She would have said I was a beautiful gift from heaven. She said she was lucky to have me. Didn't she think that anymore? Why did Kusukusu leave when my wish wasn't complete?

_You shouldn't be here in the first place._

Maybe I didn't belong here. Maybe I wasn't good enough for them anymore.

"Rima?" I heard someone start crawling next to me. I shot up and raced out of the house.

I could accept the fact they didn't love me anymore. I could accept the fact they didn't want me anymore.

What I _couldn't_ accept was the fact _he_ had seen everything. _He_ had heard everything. _He_ was there when my mother had disowned me, and when I was humiliated.

_He_ had witnessed the torture I was being put through. The torture I wanted no one else in the world to see or ever endure, or else it would rip the living daylight out of their existence.

_He_ had seen my parents' anger.

_He_ had seen my fear, my shame.

_He_ had seen everything I had hid since I moved here.

The slaps, the words, the fear and anguish.

It was a daily routine, but it had only happened in the house.

The yelling, the door slamming, the crashing and smacking and shattering glass things on the tile floors. It was disaster after disaster after disaster.

And no one knew about it but me.

The victim of it all.

Sometimes, I was stuck in the middle. They would yell at me and make me take sides in arguments I never wanted to be in. When I was younger, I tried to help them, fix their problems. But after a while, the hitting and pain physically and emotionally, I realized there was nothing I could do to help. And when I told someone, no one would help. They grew afraid and pitied me because I couldn't have a normal, healthy family like their own.

I hated it.

I decided friends were unnecessary, and when I did slowly become friends with Amu, I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her about what my house was really like, because I was afraid she'd push me away too.

I feared love.

I feared emotions.

And I feared to try.

So, when all else failed, I turned to run.

But this time, someone stopped me.

Because he was the witness to it all.

Fujisaki Nagihiko was stopping me.

.

_Trapped!~_

_Stuck!~_

_._

"RIMA!" I felt someone grab my arm and made me stop my running.

"Get away from me!"

"I won't."

"Are you some kind of retard? I want to be left alone!"

"You know I can't do that."

"Stubborn cross-dresser! You can't help me, so just let me go!"

"You're bleeding…"

That's when I noticed the red water dripping off my lips. The slap was so hard my nose was bleeding.

"M-mama…" I whimpered. She had never done that, now that I think about it. She had never come into my room and shrieked at me. She would have just glared at me, or called me stupid, but she would never have said those things to me.

She had never told me to die.

She used to love me, so what had changed?

Did she just stop because she realized I was too much trouble? Because she couldn't take up the responsibilities? Because I was something that just came out of her and that's it?

My mother gave me something when I was born. She gave me her nose and her eyes. My father had given me his strong chin and his stubbornness. They gave me life and love and care and a special hope in myself. Now that they didn't want me, would they take those away? Would they just give me back?

"Rima," a soothing voice said. "It's okay."

"This is everything _but_ okay!" I shouted and squirmed in his arms. His breath caught on my neck and I shuddered. He turned me around and stared at me with this pretty honey eyes. I looked away.

That's when he told me something I didn't expect to hear. In this situation and from this boy.

He said I was pretty.

My eyes were probably puffy from crying and my hands were cold. My hair was damp from the rain and my eyes were probably dead from emotion. My body was shaking and I wasn't wearing any shoes.

But he said I was pretty.

He said he loved me.

And he meant it.

He hugged me and I started to cry in his shirt, my hands hammering in his chest. I cried and wailed and screeched and pulled at his hair. But he let me use him as my own personal punching bag. He held me still and stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. He told me everything was going to be alright all that time I denied it in his shirt. He said he loved me no matter what my parents did or how much I hated him back.

I called him names.

I beated him and swore loudly and mournfully.

I made strange chocking noises from all the rain and tears.

But he still loved me and thought I was pretty.

_._

_In my eyes,_

_I am nothing._

_In your eyes_

_I am_

_Everything._

_._

Is he some kind of retard?

.

.

.

Does he understand what I'm being put through?

My parents gave me life.

They were the ones who guided me and taught me how to live.

They were the most important teachers I could have, they were my instructors for life.

Even when I was an adult, they'd still tell me to clean up my own house, or they'd probably lecture me on how to drive the car and not to crash into things.

They'd probably tell me to look for kids who don't look both ways across the street or remind me to study if I went to a far away university.

They'd probably tell me to get a job that would make me happy and give me enough to live with comfort.

They'd tell me to follow my heart wherever I was and trust instincts and maps, not GPSs.

And for those things, I was grateful.

If they would ever happen, that is.

My parents were like the shining North Star, or the sun in the shining sky. They were the battery that kept the clock ticking or the engine that kept the plane in the air. They were the bulb that kept the projector from burning out and the book mark kept in the book.

But without them, what would I be? Where would I be?

So, when they told me they didn't want me anymore, it hurt a lot.

It hurt that they didn't want to keep me complete anymore.

I hated it.

I wanted them to love me again.

I don't even know why Kusukusu left to go back in my heart.

Nothing happened. Nothing changed. I was still sad and lonely and had a dream that was never fulfilled.

But before she left, she told me I had already found someone to make them happy. She said that person would love me until the day I died, no matter what happened. She said because that was enough, her job was done and she didn't need to be with me anymore.

She said I had found a special someone who would help me through it all.

I don't think she lied, she must have been truthful.

She said it wouldn't be obvious, but I had to think harder.

She said to keep smiling no matter what my parents did, and they'd soon realize there was nothing left to argue about.

. _· . __· ._

_Tears _

_Leave Trails _

_Everywhere we_

_Go_

. _· _. _· _.

I had stopped crying.

I knew it, but I denied it.

Because he was a retard, I never considered him.

But now I know who that special someone is.

_My special person,_

_Is the type of person_

_That comes knocking at your door_

_And never stops._

_That's what makes my special person_

_A_

_Retard._

_But I'm really grateful for it._

_Now it's time to face those other retards in my life,_

_And show them_

_They might not deserve me,_

_But maybe it's not because I'm not enough for them._

_They're not good enough_

_For me_

_Like_

_He is._

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, you really _are_ stupid."

He chuckled. "I know."

**T.T**

**What A Retard...**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you all enjoyed it :D **

**I meant this story to be a humoress at the begining, but I started to want to make it feel sad.**

**And about the ending, let's just assume Nagi beat the living shit out of Rima's parents, 'kay? ;D**

**I wrote this from my own experience with my parents.**

**No, they didn't disown me, and I don't think... ah, I don't know what they think.**

**They just had some pretty bad fights and were _this_ close to divorce.**

**One thing about parents who fight;**

**They scare the living daylights out of you.**

**All the constant yelling and fighting, **

**I remember I hid under the bed when I was little and wished the awful sounds would leave me alone.**

**Especially people who have parents like Rima, sometimes they get dramatized for life.**

**I still have nightmares, but everything's fine now.**

**Another word of advice;**

**If your parents divorce, it won't be for a small reason.**

**It would have been for quite a large scale reason to seperate, so when they do divorce, don't try to fix thier problems, because we, kids, can't.**

**The only thing we can do, is help both of them seperatly, comfort them, calm their stressed emotions, do your homework, brush your teeth like you're supposed to, and smile.**

**That's right, smile _a lot_.**

**Even when they're sad, tell them to smile with you, because just one smile can make anyone's day.**

**And soon, your parents will start to feel better. It doesn't always fix things, but it sure makes a difference in the world. :D**

**Thank's Giving reminded me of how lucky I am to have good parents (that don't fight like Rima's parents...)**

**Okay, I'm blabbing on uncontrollably, and most of you probably are lucky enough to not endure this, so I hope you enjoyed this!**

**(You too, Riri-chi!)**

_-NW_ :3


End file.
